The baby and the note
by Raptus Regaliter
Summary: Sandy has a baby with martin and Ruthie is dating martin what will happen after the baby is born
1. Where Is Sandy

Sandy was at Simon's aprtment waiting for Rose to get home when Simon walks in then all of a suddenly asked her "how far along are you?" she replied "8 1/2 months, but I think I am going to have her at any time because I have been having contractions." Simon sat down at the table and started to study and Sandy started to watch T.V. when Sandy started to cry out of fear and said "Simon you need to take me to the hospital right now because my water just broke." So Simon started to help Sandy to the car when Rose walked in and started to freak out in jealousey and Sandy looked at her and told her to SHUT UP! and then Rose runs to catch up with them and got in the back seat with Sandy and Simon raced to the hospital what was suppose to be a hour ride turned into a half hour ride.

_**AT THE CAMDENS HOUSE**_

Martin and Ruthie were letting her parents know that they were dating and have been for 3 months. To Annie and Ericthat was no surprise...until martin went to his apartment and Ruthie wanted to talk to her mom.

**Ruthie**- "Dad, can I talk to mom alone please?"

**Eric**- "Sure"

**Ruthie**-"Thank you Dad"

**Annie**-"So what do you want to talk about"

**Ruthie**- "Mom please dont get mad, but I wanna have a baby"

**Annie**- "Okay, when"

**Ruthie**-Now, with Martin."

**Annie**-What? Have you two had sex yet?

**Ruthie**-"No, not yet I want to but I wanted to talk to you first"

**Annie**- " I have alot of respect for that but have you even talked to Martin yet cause it does involve him you know, and are you sure you have thought this completely through."

**Ruthie**-"No I havent let him oin on it yet...and yes I have thought this through."

**Annie**- "Well you may want to talk to Martin first because he will be a father any day now. I would like to see you go throughschool and have a job and married before you have a baby.

**Ruthie**-"Okay mom I will take that into concideration

_**BACK AT THE HOSPITAL**_

**Sandy**-"Simon call your family tell them to get up here"

**Simon**-"Okay"

Simon dials his parents house and Annie answers the phone

**Annie**-"Hello"

**Simon**-" Mom Sandy is having the baby she wants eveyone up here"

**Annie**-"Okay let me get everyone ready, but I will send Ruthie and Martin up right now."

**Simon**- "Okay Mom thank you"

Simon hangs the phone up and goes back into the room that Sandy's in.

_**BACK AT THE CAMDENS HOUSE**_

Annie walks out to the garage apartment were Ruthie and Martin were cuddling on the bed while watching T.V.

**Annie**- "Hey you guys need to go to the hospital up by Simon's because Sandy is having the baby, the rest of us will be up there in the van in a bit."

Martin and Ruthie went as fast as they could to get up they got there in an hour and that was the longest and quietest hour ever. When they got ther Simon was in the lobby waiting for them to arrive, when he seen them he took them to Sandy's room and when they got in there Rose gave them an evil look,Sandy asked Rose and Simon to leave for a little bit so she could talk to Ruthie and Martin.

**Sandy**-"Ruthie are you and Martin dating"

**Ruthie **"Yes, but dont worry I wont try to be her mother

**Sandy **"that was the last thing on my mind, I have the middle name which is Ann, but I cant think of a first name, would you help me"

**Ruthie** "Yes I would love to, how about Brailey"

**Sandy** "Brailey Ann Brewer, I love it, thank you Ruthie"

**Ruthie "**your welcome"

While they are talking Sandy is having contractions that are 2 minutes apart and are strong.

**Sandy **"Ruthie go get the nurse I think she is coming"

**Ruthie** "Okay"

Ruthie hears Sandy scream as she is leaving the room to go to the nurses station right down the hall.

**Ruthie** "Nurse Sandy is having her baby and she wants you in there now room 132"

**Nurse** " Okay"

While Ruthie was getting the nurse Rose came in the room and Sandy said

**Sandy** "Rose go out till I have the baby I want Martin and Ruthie in the room when she is born."

**Rose in a pissy voice** "Why I thought I was going to be in the room when she was born since I am your best friend."

Sandy has a contraction and then says

**Sandy** "Well you thought wrong so go tell Martin and Ruthie to come in here please."

Rose walks into the waiting room and everyone was there and asked if she had the baby yet and Sandy said

Sandy "No she wants Ruthie and Martin in the room with her".

So martin and Ruthie go into the room and the nurse tells them where to stand and what to do to coach Sandy through the birth and she was pushing for 2 1/2 hours. Then Braylie Ann Brewer was born. Ruthie went to the waiting room with the baby.

Ruthie "Say hello to Braylie Ann Brewer she weighs 7lbs 9oz and is 21 inchs long."

That night Martin and Ruthie stayed at the hospital with Sandy and the baby and both of them were released at 12:45 the next day and all 4 of them went to Sandy's apartment to get some more sleep. When Ruthie heard Braylie wake up and thought Sandy would get her and so she listened for about 10 minutes then got up to get her and when she got her she went to take her to Sandy and she seen a note on the bed so she layed Braylie down so she could read the letter, and the letter said

_Dear Ruthie and Martin,_

_As much as I love Braylie you two need to raise her, _

_I will call tomorrow night take all of her stuff _

_and there is $1,000 in her crib take it and get what you_

_need. Give Brailey a kiss for me _

_Love Always _

_Sandy_

Ruthie started to cry and Martin heard Braylie crying went to see what was wrong and seen Ruthie crying on Sandy's bed with Braylie in her arms.

**Martin** "What is wrong with my two girls?"

**Ruthie** "Sandy is gone and wants me and you to raise Braylie"

**Martin **"What"

**Ruthie** "Ya it is all here in the note"

Ruthie handed Martin the note to read why she was trying to calm Braylie down. Ruthie decided to feed Braylie and then put her in her swing and called her mom and dad to see what they thought about the whole ordeal.

**Ruthie **"Is Mom there?"

**Sam and David **"Ya just a moment"

**Annie** "Hey whe is going on Ruthie is the baby okay"

**Ruthie** "Ya but Sandy is gone and left a note wanting me and Martin to raise the baby. We are suppose to take all of Braylies things."

**Annie** "Okay I am going to have your dad and me come up there and we will call Simon and so get every thing packed and when the three of us get there you will be ready."

**Ruthie** "Okay Mom thank you"

Ruthie hung up the phone and let Martin know what her mom had said. They did what they were told and while they were packing Braylie woke up and Ruthie got her changed her clothes and diper then fed her again and after she ate Eric, Annie, and Simon showed up and Annie said

**Annie** "How is my granddaughter doing"

**Ruthie** "She is fine"

They put Braylie in her carseat as she fell asleep again and they all started to take everything into the different cars and when they were done Ruthie went back in and got Braylie and put her in Martins car then got in herself and told her mom that it would be a little while before they got home cause they needed to get some things with the money that Sandy had left. They went to the nearest store that they could get bottles and some more clothes and dipers then went home and when they got there Annie and Lucy had almost everything set up in the apartment.

**Martin** "Thankyou two so much"

**Annie and Lucy** "your welcome"

Annie and Lucey left to give Martin and Ruthie time with Braylie.

**Martin** "Hey babe why dont you ask your parents if you can move in here with me and Braylie so that you can help me with her"

**Ruthie** "That is a good idea"

After they finished unpacking they went into the Camden house and ate dinner and after eating dinner Ruthie asked

Ruthie "Mom and Dad Martin and I were wonderng if I could move in to help with Braylie?"

TBC

Please R&R No Flames please


	2. Can I move in

**Annie**- Well Ruthie you are only 16 years old and well I don't know if that is such a good

idea, you let me and your dad think about it.

**Ruthie**- Okay mom

Martin and Ruthie took baby Braylie to the garage apartment to get her fed and ready for bed…Ruthie left Martin with baby Braylie so she could talk to her parents and she went to the house…

**Ruthie**- Mom have you and dad thought about it

**Annie**- Yes we have and the conclusion we came to is you can but you have to be on

birth control and graduate high school whether you go to home school to be a stay

at home mom or whether you go back to the high school.

**Ruthie**- thank you…thank you…thank you…thank you very much I LOVE YOU SO MUCH

Martin comes in with the baby and she is screaming…

**Martin**-she won't stop crying

Ruthie takes her and she stops instantly

**Annie**-someone seems to be a mommy's girl already

**Ruthie**- lets go home baby girl

**Martin**-home what

**Ruthie**- They are letting me move in with you two

**Martin**- Thank you guys so much

Martin and Ruthie go to the garage apartment and they think the night will be good as long as Braylie sleeps in the bed with them…they all lay down and go to sleep until about 2 hours later and Braylie wakes up screaming and Ruthie gets up to feed her and change her diapers and she gets all that done and then she lays Braylie in between her and Martin again and Braylie is awake looking around and Ruthie wakes up Martin and Martin gets up and plays with Braylie and lets Ruthie go back to sleep…and that is how the rest of the night went they both took shifts with her and so they got a good amount of sleep considering it was Braylie's first night home. The next morning Martin takes Braylie into see Annie to let Ruthie get some more sleep and Annie offers to take her for a few hours if he wanted to get some more sleep so he went back to the apartment and Ruthie was awake and getting ready to get in the shower and martin looks at her and says…

**Martin**-The baby is going to stay with your mom for a couple of hours so we can get

so get into bed cuddle up to me and get some rest…

**Ruthie**-Well I have just a thong on

**Martin**-That is perfectly fine

Martin and Ruthie lay in bed why Annie is enjoying her new granddaughter and about an hour later Ruthie come in and she takes Braylie from the swing and then hears the phone ring and it was Sandy…

**Sandy**- Is Ruthie there

**Ruthie**-this is her

**Sandy**-How is Braylie doin

**Ruthie**- Good…you know Sandy you hurt everyone a lot we were just getting use to all ofus raising her and then you left I really liked you but I lost all respect

when you did that…

**Sandy**-I know it was wrong and I was but it is the best for her to be whit two people who

love each other and she wouldn't have to grow up in a broken home…I would

really appreciate if you didn't tell her about me and let her believe you are her

biological mom cause I don't wanna break her heart…

**Ruthie**- Well when she gets old enough I will tell her who her real mom is but I won't tell

her till she gets older

**Sandy**-Fine

**Ruthie**-Well I need to go my baby is crying and needs to be fed

**Sandy**- Okay and Ruthie please take good care of her.

**Ruthie**-Fine bye

**Sandy**-Bye

Ruthie went in and made Braylie a bottle and she fed her then she was fast asleep and Ruthie and Annie took Braylie while Martin was asleep and they went to the doctor and got Ruthie on the pill.

A/N sorry it has been so long since I have updated been really busy…and sorry it was really short but I will update a little later…sorry again… review and if you didn't like it then don't review


	3. Not a chapter I need your help

If you have any ideas on what I can do for the next chapters I would appreciate the idea's cause right now I have writers block so please give me your ideas and I will take them all into consideration and make my chapter from there

Thank you very much


End file.
